Harry Potter Madlibs
by Grania the fire witch
Summary: Read the title. I've got the madlibs typed up, but I need some words from you. Will get better. Promise
1. 01

Madlibs  
  
Harry was bored. It seemed like there was nothing to do. It was thundering out, so he couldn't play Quidditch.   
For once he actually did his homework gladly. It was something to do. It seemed that every one else in Hogwarts   
was having the same problem he was. Finally, someone had an idea.  
  
"Want to play Madlibs"? Kyra, a small first year asked.  
  
"Mad-what"? Harry, Draco, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and Ron all chorused.  
  
"Madlibs. It's a fun muggle game".  
  
"I've got better things to do than sit around, playing some stupid child's game right now", Draco said.  
  
"Okay. Does anyone want to play"? Kyra looked 'round the room.  
  
"I will", the others said.  
  
"How do you play", Ron asked.  
  
"It's very simple, Ron, You get a piece of parchment, and you write a story, often they are about people or events.   
You then edit out some words, and leave blank spaces for the others to fill in with the appropriate word-type.".  
  
"Oh yeah! I know what they are. Those are really fun", Harry said.  
  
"Ok, what will the subject be?"  
  
"Potions", Ron said.  
  
"Alright", Kyra said with an evil grin. "Professor, will any one take points off Gryffindor if it's not to their   
liking?"  
  
"No, of coarse not", Professor Mcgonagall said, looking very amused.  
  
"great! Hehehe"  
  
*Kyra took out some parchment and started to write.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ok, I need some words. I need:  
  
2 adjectives  
  
2 nouns  
  
2 colors  
  
2 part-tense action verbs  
  
1 body part.  
  
1 nickname for Severus  
  
1 present tendse action verb  
  
1 number.  
Very short, do you want me to continue? Review and tell me. 


	2. 02

Kyra put down her pen. She enjoyed that. She wondered if they knew yet that it was impossible to get out. This   
was fun. She wondered what she'd write next. Oh boy would those two be in for a shock when they saw her madlib.   
They didn't know that she was a...fanfic writer! Oh the power of the pen. She wondered if she should bring in   
others too. she would wait and see.  
  
She went over to the others, and sat down.  
  
"Professor Snape, give me any adjective."  
  
"Smelly"  
  
"Okay", she scribbled it down.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagal, give me one as well."  
  
"Sticky"  
  
"Good", she scribbled that down as well.  
  
"Ron, Noun"  
  
"catfish"  
  
"Harry, noun"  
  
"Pizza"  
  
"Professor Snape, past tense action verb"  
  
"swam"  
  
Professor Mcgonagal, you to"  
  
"ran"  
  
"Ron, color"  
  
"charteuse"  
  
Harry, color"  
  
"blue"  
  
"Professor Snape, body part"  
  
"thumbnail"  
  
"Professor Mcgonagal, nick name for Severus"  
  
"*giggle*Sevie*giggle"  
  
*Snape glares at her*  
  
"Ron, present tense action verb"  
  
"jog"  
  
Harry, Number"  
  
"13"  
  
"Okay, let's see what we got. Please don't interupt while I'm reading it."  
  
" It was another Smelly day in Potions. Neville had just swam his   
thirteenth pizza. Harry was ran for it. Suddenly the catfish opened,  
and Professor Mcgonagal jogs in. She was whering charteuse eyeshadow,   
and blue lipstick. Batting her thumbnail, she said, "Remember our   
date to Temptations, Sevie". "I wont, love",he said. They sang."  
  
"How'd you like it," Kyra asked innecontly.  
  
Harry and Ron burst out laughing  
  
"You know, we did promise not to take points off, but I don't recall saying anything about taking years off her   
lifespan," Professor Mcgonall said, stepping towards Kyra.  
  
Meanwhile, over in the corner where Draco had been hiding, a grin spread quickly across his pale face. She was fun.  
Perhaps she could teach him. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
While Professors Mcgonagal and Snape were fighting, Draco went over to Kyra. When he asked her, she pulled him into  
a corner.There, she told him of a prank, that she was going to pull.   
  
She had created a spell that would enable her to gate several people into the same place at once. She was going to   
work it on their teachers and Harry and Ron. She was going to make them play madlibs every day. While they were   
playing, she could stop time, and no one would know that they were gone. Draco asked if he could help, and she said   
yes.  
  
The room began to swirl around Harry, Ron, and the teachers. The landed in a large room with a dizzying smiley face  
wallpaper. Other than a few chairs, a bookcase, and a pad of paper and pencil, the room was empty.  
  
Harry jumped up, and said, "Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here?"  
  
As if in answer, letters appeared on the wall, and this is what it read:  
  
You are here to play madlibs. I saw you were playing it with that girl named Kyra, and   
I was bored. You will be released someday before you die. If you play, that is. Well,  
I'll be back soon with a madlib. Amuse yourself.  
  
With that, the writing vanished.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Folks, please send me YOUR HP madlibs to me at Ganiascastle@netscape.net. Thanks!!! 


End file.
